poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the tyrant Queen of Wonderland in Disney's Alice in Wonderland. When somebody doesn't do things her way or doesn't see things in her prospective, she would order, "Off with his/her/their head(s)". She is also known to be really short-tempered. Trivia *The Queen of Hearts became Pooh's enemy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *The Queen of Hearts became Simba's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *The Queen of Hearts became Yogi's enemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland''. *The Queen of Hearts became SpongeBob's enemy in Spongebob and friends and Alice in wonderland. *The Queen of Hearts will become Thomas the Tank Engine's enemy in ''Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *The Queen of Hearts will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *The Queen of Hearts will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *The Queen of Hearts will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *The Queen of Hearts became the Fantasy Adventure Team's enemy in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland''. Also, in a short post-logo scene, when she orders decaptiation, Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae tell her to shut up. *The Queen of Hearts became the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland. *The Queen of Hearts became Huckle and Lowly's enemy in Huckle and Lowly's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *The Queen of Hearts will become the villain in Hubie and Marina's Adventures with Alice In Wonderland. * The Queen of Hearts will soon team up with Bowser and the other villains to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Bloom, Yogi Bear, and the others in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge''. * The Queen of Hearts will soon team up with the other villains to get revenge on Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge. * The Queen of Hearts briefly becomes Nighlock and Red Smoke's enemy in Nighlock and Red Smoke in Kingdom Hearts, but call a truce to find Alice. Gallery Clipqueen3.gif 632px-Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat S27594sdw4w.jpg|Queen of Hearts in Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney's Villains Revenge The Queen of Hearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat in Disney's Villains' Revenge Category:VILLAINS Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Masters of Evil Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Jerks Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Queens Category:Wives Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Grumpy characters Category:Villain league members Category:Foiled characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Females Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Alice In Wonderland characters Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Idiots Category:Not too intelligent Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Annoying characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains